


Two of a Kind

by rainclouded



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainclouded/pseuds/rainclouded
Summary: Saaya goes to Lisa's house for a baking session and learns a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Two of a Kind

She came into our shop when I was on duty every once in a while, not frequently enough to be a regular but enough for my parents to recognize her. Sometimes she was surrounded by friends; other times, like today, she was alone, and yet even so I was pretty sure she was more concerned with picking out the right bread for other people than she was with eating it herself.

It was those sort of traits that made me interested in her: the way she thought about other people before herself, the aura of reliability she presented, the helping hand she extended to those in need. Maybe it was because other people said the same sort of things about me (although they had a tendency to oversell my virtues) and I felt a certain sense of kinship. Or maybe I just harbored a secret desire to have an older sister and she was my platonic ideal.

Either way, I found myself unconsciously looking in her direction. I didn't tend to pay too much attention to fashion, other than the occasional hair accessory, but the way she'd done her hair up and the bright, glittering nails she was gripping her bag with made me feel like maybe I should put a little more effort in as well.

"You're staring too much," Arisa said from beside me. She'd come in to help with the store, as she did on occasion, but seeing as it wasn't a particularly busy day she seemed more bored and grumpy than usual.

"Hmm, was I?" I replied. "Sorry, I was just kind of spacing out in that general direction."

Arisa looked back at me suspiciously, then sighed. "I should've known I wasn't going to be able to get any sort of straight answer out of you. Man, at least with O-Tae I don't think she does it on _purpose_."

I laughed nervously. "Really, it's nothing, I promise. I wouldn't bother trying to conceal something like this, you know?"

Arisa's glare seemed to suggest that she definitely thought I would, but she didn't press the issue. She wasn't entirely wrong, of course, but I didn't feel like I had a concrete enough grasp on exactly what I found so intriguing about Lisa to come up with a satisfactory answer.

Eventually Lisa came up to the register, smiling in our direction. "Hi, you two!" she said cheerfully. We both greeted her back, Arisa's voice less sullen than it usually was, and I dug into the register and pulled out an appropriate amount of change for her thousand-yen bill.

"Oh, by the way, Saaya," she said, putting her coins away in her wallet, "I've been thinking about trying to bake something new and wanted someone who had some expertise to maybe help out. What do you think? Next weekend? Or whenever you're free."

I blinked, surprised at the sudden invitation. To be honest, I wasn't sure I had the kind of expertise she was looking for, but baking together did seem like it would be fun.

"Well, if you're all right with me, then I'd be happy to," I said, trying and probably failing to not act too nervous. From next to me, Arisa let out a derisive snort.

"Great!" she replied, smiling broadly. "I'll be in touch!"

"Good for you," Arisa said after Lisa had left the store.

"You're acting all cool now, but I bet you were even more nervous when you made chocolates with her, weren't you?"

"Was not. I'm not fuckin' obsessed with her like you are, you know."

"You sure you're not? And I wouldn't say 'obsessed,' really. She just gives off a bit of an older sister vibe that's comfortable to be around."

"Well, I won't deny that, but man, I don't think you were looking at her like you'd look at an older sister."

"No?" I cocked my head to the side.

She sighed and shook her head, muttering something about me and Tae again.

* * *

In preparation for my weekend baking trip, I'd convinced Arisa (though she'd said it was more like bullying) to help me pick an outfit and paint my nails. Nothing too fancy, but I wanted to at least look a little bit nicer than usual. It felt like that sort of situation.

Ringing the doorbell to Lisa's house, I felt a vague sense of nervousness arising within me. She'd invited me over because she'd thought I might be able to help her, but I wasn't sure I possessed the kind of skill she was looking for. If that turned out to be the case, how would she react?

She opened the door after a second, cheerful as always. "Saaya! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too," I said, smiling in her direction. As I'd suspected, she looked much more maturely stylish than me, her blue sweater paired with a tight black skirt.

"I wanted to have everything ready by the time you got here, but it didn't quite work out," she said, laughing awkwardly. "Give me a few minutes to prepare the bowls and everything, oh, and tea, I should make some tea—"

For a second, through her cheery facade, there was a glimpse of a worn, haggard face that couldn't help but draw my attention.

"Why don't I do the preparations instead?" I asked, causing her to pause and look in my direction questioningly. "If you're tired, I think it'd be good to just rest for the moment. I can handle this much."

A second passed, and then she laughed, more genuinely this time. For a second, I wasn't sure if I'd overdone it. Arisa always said I had a tendency to act too much like an older sister around my friends, which I didn't think was necessarily a bad thing, but doing it around an older student might have been a mistake.

To my great relief, though, Lisa seemed genuinely pleased. "You know, I don't get a lot of people saying that around me. It's mostly my job to make sure everyone's doing all right, you know? But I guess if you're offering I'll take you up on that. Yukina's been working us real hard at practice recently…"

She sat down on the sofa with a sigh, and I busied myself with preparing the tea and, looking at the recipe she'd provided, making sure we had all of the kitchen utensils we needed. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps from behind me.

"I'm not quite done here, so it's fine for you to rest for a little bit—"

My words were interrupted by Lisa hugging me, her arms wrapping around my stomach in a way that made the softness of her body clear.

"Um, Lisa?"

I was used to Kasumi hugging me, by this point, and didn't really consider myself the kind of person who was overly conscientious about other people entering my personal space. But for whatever reason, this felt like an entirely different thing.

"I thought that this would help me recharge better than just sitting on the couch, you know?"

"Huh, I see." I was trying my best to stay calm, with mixed results. It wasn't that I wanted her to let go, exactly. The feeling of her body on mine was really nice, if I was being honest, but if she kept this up it felt like my heart was going to explode, so maybe I did want her to let go after all.

After a little while longer, I finally twisted free from her grip. "The tea's done," I said in a somewhat strangled voice.

"Oh, okay! Thanks for making that for me." She put our mugs on a tray and prepared to carry them into the other room. "Before we get started on baking, did you want to chat a little, then? If you have time."

"…Sure."

We sat down next to each other on the sofa, barely a hand's width of distance between us. When the five of us gathered in Arisa's basement, was this how close we were to each other? I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember caring about that kind of thing, either.

"You know, Saaya," she said.

"Yeah?" Hearing her call my name like that filled me with a fuzzy feeling I wasn't sure how to identify.

"I know I've been relying on you a lot today, but it's fine to do the same with me, you know? Arisa's always saying you're taking on too much, so if you ever end up feeling that way, I'm happy to listen."

I smiled at her. "I think I can handle things by myself right now, but I'll keep that in—"

Once again, she interrupted me, putting a finger to my lips. "That one's not going to work on me, you know? I know your type, Saaya. You say thank you and smile nicely when someone offers you help, but no matter how bad things get you have no intention of taking them up on it. Right?"

Unsure of how to respond, I just admitted defeat and nodded. She was right. I was no good at relying on other people, and no matter how many hard lessons I endured because of that, I couldn't quite seem to fix that part of myself.

"Well, not that I'm all that good at taking my own advice either." She laughed. "But I still do want to help you, Saaya. It doesn't have to be now, but if there's anything you want me to do, I'll try my best to do it. Got to set a good example for you second-years, right?"

Something I wanted her to do. I thought for a second, but nothing immediately came to mind. I didn't usually think in those terms, anyway. It was more rewarding to do something nice for someone and see them happy than it was to have the same thing reciprocated, most of the time.

"Saa-ya?" she asked, peering closer to my face. "You listening?"

It seemed I'd been thinking for too long, so I hurriedly came up with a response. "I am, of course! I just… can't think of anything at the moment."

Her face was still close. She was no doubt pretty to begin with, but the makeup she was wearing accentuated her features in a way that made her extremely attractive. Her long eyelashes, her pretty green eyes, the light pink gloss on her lips…

An image flashed in my head of her face further closing in on mine, bringing those light pink lips to my own, me wrapping my arms around her neck, inviting her in further, her eyes full of heat—

"Well," she said finally, "if you say so. But are you sure you're feeling all right? Your face is a little flushed."

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing. I think the tea might have warmed me up some, is all."

I turned my gaze away from her face towards my knees, mortified. Arisa had been right after all, hadn't she. I'd tried to deny it—assumed that it was just ordinary admiration—but it seemed like I really did like Lisa, and not exactly as an older sister figure.

What would she have said, I suddenly wondered, if I'd told her that what I wanted her to do was kiss me. Would she have laughed? Been disgusted? Or maybe—and this was surely nothing more than my wishful thinking—she would have agreed.

I shook my head vigorously. Really, I had to stop, or there was no way I'd be able to face her again today. Just a glimpse at her hands and I was imagining them undoing the ribbon in my hair, running through it gently, her face closing in again.

She laughed. "Saaya, you're acting weird! I hope I didn't make you nervous by coming on too strong or anything. Should we get to baking?"

"Why don't we?"

How exactly I was going to survive the rest of the afternoon, I wasn't sure.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i kind of like this ship actually! something about the age difference maybe makes it feel fresh. i'm not sure.


End file.
